James Warhawk
" Full Name James Mason Warhawk Level 40 Home Island/Birthdate New Jerusalum, 1685 Personality . Part One: The Beginning Quotes "If only you saw this place before the war."-James after landing on Raven's Cove "ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS"-James "TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT KNOW"-Francis Bluehawk Family Father:???? Mother: Helen Warhawk Uncles:Ned, Brothers: Francis Bluehawk Sisters:Marie Antoinette, Cousins: Ben Macmorgan Information * James' most prized tattoo is of a hidden island, with a key on it. It symbolizes Raven's Cove James ALWAYS carries his signiture M5AC Musket James is mainly on Vachira server with his good friend Billy Snoopensnob James is an expert swordsman, and wields one, or even two swords, and can also be seen fighting with an anchor. More Coming Soon... Weapons Plaguefire Blade-Rare. A nice cursed blade that took me hours to get Spinecrest Sword-Famed. Most powerful weapon in my possession so far Assassin's Cutlass- Famed. I use this mainly for fighting living creatures and enemies. Seafang Cutlass-Rare.First Cursed Blade i ever got Bush Master Pistol- Famed. used for pvp's mainly Royal Sabre-Rare. A sword I picked up off of a Duke I killed in a duel Shadow Stalker Repeater- Rare. my most used gun Darkfire Cutlass- rare. love the flames Lost World Sea Chart- famed. I am the only person I know with this. It was randomly taken out of the game Privateers Bayonet- famed. used for long range Royal Blunderbuss- common. good at dark hart Royal Broadsword- rare. good sword Combat Dagger- Until i get War Dagger Pirate Doll- Good for using against Dartan Stats Staff: lvl 19 Shooting: Mastered Cannon: lvl 22 Sailing: lvl 19 Sword: Mastered Doll: lvl 18 Dagger: lvl 19 Potions: lvl 16 Grenade: lvl 16 Navy Cannon Defense Wave: lvl 31 Fishing:11 Friends Billy Snoopensnob- First Mate, Close Comrade. Best friend in real and game Colt Graves- An old friend, in Ocean Gods, unfortunatley I haven't seen him in forever. Dog O'Hawk-A crazy war loving fool Francis Bluehawk- A brother (in game) of mine. Great leader, who rules with an iron fist. Proud to serve under him Jack Swordmenace-A great friend and better leader Curycoo- You better know who she is LaMario- I was in Twilight Coven with him. Funny stuff. Johnny Warvane- A friendly pirate who is also good as a mentor, also WAS in Spania with me Nick Bladekidd- Second Person I met with two lost swords. Girintina Origin Forme- Looking for the vice admirals cutlass? Zachary- I don't really know if we are friends or not.... but recently we've been cool Matthew Fireskull- Old friend from the Francis Brigade. George Treasurestealer Stpehen- Sup fool Kat Bluebonnet- First person I met with two lost swords. Enemies Jolly Roger- Him and his army are worst enemies of the N7. Davy Jones-His army is a new threat in the Carribean Records Most Rare Weapon Found: Spinecrest Sword Highest Enemy Defeated Alone Without Healer: El Patron Best PVP Score: 19:0 Highest Jump: Over the top of Tortuga Montain (middle one) Most GM's found in one day:5 Ships *SSV Normandy, Ship of the Line, Flagship *Black Nemesis, War Galleon Pictures Trivia *James Warhawk was named after Commander John Shepard from Mass Effect . *The part where James saw Captain Walter's ghost was actually a true story. I found him outside of Le Bodeguita on Cuba. *The Black Nemesis is James' War Galleon * * * Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Parliament Members Category:Pirate Lord